


train station

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2018!!! [30]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Goretober, Goretober 2018, Mild Gore, Monsters, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 30:teke-tekeidiot tourist ash and the local legends.





	train station

Eiji was happy to be home. He was happier to be with Ash. He was happiest that Ash was safe, and that no one would ever hurt him again.

The streets are empty as they walk along them. Even though it was an hour for partying in America, midnight was awfully different in Japan. Aside from the few drunks, they were alone. The boys made small talk on the way from the airport to the train station, Eiji spoke of his hometown with wondrous eyes. Ash listened, smiled, watched his wondrous eyes. They didn’t have to worry about any of the bad things anymore. They could leave America behind. They could start a new life.

“We’re here,” Eiji breaks the conversation with. They had different definitions of “train station” in mind; what they arrived at was a hole in the ground leading to a subway station. Metropolitan Japan was much closer than New York than Ash expected.

Eiji takes his hand and brings Ash down the stairs. “I’ll lead!” They go through ticket-buying, run through the musty corridors, and finally, arrive at their terminal. Two minutes until the train arrives. “I’m going to get coffee quickly,” Eiji says, checking his watch. “Don’t be dumb!” He sticks out his tongue and jogs off, leaving Ash with the rest of the one-in-the-morning crowd.

Yes, this was all too familiar. The concrete floors, the aged mosaic walls, the lingering stench of piss. The only thing separating Tokyo from NYC was the language and extensive anime advertisement.

The eeriness of the subway in the quiet hours was something Ash grew to be used to it, yet this new setting gave him goosebumps. He could hear everything: each small footstep, each crinkle of newspaper, each drip of leaking water. There was a soft groaning emitting from somewhere, he just couldn’t pinpoint it. The few other people waiting just stared straight ahead, ignoring it.

Ash steps up to the thick yellow bar: ‘Mind the gap.’ He looks to the left, looks to the right. Dark. He looks up, he looks down. He looks down. A woman was there, softly groaning. A woman with half a body. She was severed from the waist down, her organs and liters of blood in a train behind her. She drags herself on her elbows speaking painfully in Japanese. Her bones scratch on the pavement.

Something changed in Ash during that ridiculously long plane trip. He was a ruthless murderer in America, one who never showed remorse. Now, faced with this victim of almost-suicide, all he can think of is how to get help.

He turns around to face the zombies of commuters. “H-Hey! There’s someone who needs help!!!” he shouts, waving his arms around in hope of conveying meaning.

They all turn their heads, faces buried in newspaper.

His tongue clicks. That bastard Eiji should have taught him at least basic Japanese before throwing him into the shark pit. He turns back to the tracks, pointing at a safety ladder.

She ignores him, though. She only reaches out her hand, exposing her dark eyes. The rumble of a train echoes through the halls. They would run out of time.

Panicking, Ash gets on his knees, extending his hand-

Two paper cups of coffee splatter on the platform.“Ash!!” Eiji yanks back the boy as the train arrives. “What the hell are you doing!!!”

Ash looks down at the covered tracks, mortified. The woman was gone, swept away by a thousand tons of metal. “Y-You-”

The doubt of Eiji logic earns him a wap on the head. “You idiot!” Eiji pulls him onto the train. “She was trying to  _ kill  _ you!! Haven’t you ever heard of the  _ teke-teke!!!” _

Ash looks at Eiji’s grimace with bewilderment. “...The what?”

“The-!!!!” He tries to ease his frustration. Deep breathing. “I’m glad you’re safe. I’m glad… But, you know, there’s all sorts of bad things hiding in train stations! You need to be careful!” So, Eiji lectured his new housemate about the hundreds of  _ yokai _ all the way home. Perhaps Japan had its own peculiar darkness. There were other bad things besides guns and murder.

**Author's Note:**

> [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/thanksily/) | [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
